KFP - You are my last hope
by LadyPeach7
Summary: The pudgy panda Po the Dragon Warrior is the protector of the Valley of Peace. However, he is on the verge of losing his dragon warrior career? Only a marriage can save him.
1. Chapter 1

The Story opens up to an overweight, pig messenger running into the Student Barracks' Dining room with a scroll at night. Po and the Furious Five stare at the messenger as he walks in, breathing heavily.

Messenger pig: *gasps* Message for Master Shifu. *gasps*

Po: Whoa, whoa, big breaths. Just a message, no need to rush.

Tigress: *walks over to the messenger* What if it's an urgent message?

The messenger pig continues breathing heavily.

Po: OMG! She's totally right. Is it? Okay, breathe once for not urgent, twice for urgent. *the messenger pig lets out a breath of air. Po lets out a sigh of relief. The messenger pig breathes again* Urgent! *the messenger pig continue breathing heavily* 'Kay, now you're just confusing everyone.

Messenger pig: From the emperor.

Mantis: From the emperor? That's really...

Po: Awesome, that my clumsy student and good friend Lu writes us a message?

Mantis: I was going to say "...urgent", but yeah.

In the Hall of Warriors, Po, the Furious Five gather around.

Shifu: *reads at the scroll, frowns and sighs* Hmmmmm….. *looks at Po*

Po: *looks a little confused at his master* What?

Shifu: *looks to the Five* You five, back to your quarters! I want to talk to the Dragon Warrior!

The Five bow to Shifu and run out the door.

Po: *looks confused at his master* What's going on?

Shifu: *sighs* I don't know how to explain it to you, Panda! But I'll try it. *takes air and breathes out* You must marry!

Po: *shocked* WHAT?


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on "KFP - You my last hope"...

Po: *looks confused at his master* What's going on?

Shifu: *sighs* I don't know how to explain it to you, Panda! But I'll try it. *takes air and breathes out* You must marry!

Po: *shocked* WHAT?

Shifu: You heard me correctly. You have to marry to keep your dragon warrior existence. As Dragon Warrior you're protecting China and if you're going into retirement, someone has to follow in your footsteps. Your wife must give you a child to continue your generation. If you don't marry, you have to step down as Dragon Warrior and someone else will take your place.

Po: OMG! Why Lu doing this to me?

Shifu: It wasn't Lu, who wrote this rule! It was his grandfather, when he was emperor.

Po: *freaks out* OMG! Why Lu's grandfather doing this to me? Did I get that right? I need to get married or give up being the Dragon Warrior. I can't do it.

Shifu: *confused* Why not?

Po: Because being Dragon Warrior is the greatest, I'd never give that up! This is my happiness, I want to wind up old, sad and alone like my dad or y-ahh-a *goes to say you, meaning Shifu but notices his stern expression and trails off* I mean, I'm not ready to start a family.

Shifu: *sighs* It's your decision Po, no one else can make it for you.

Po: Are you sure? Because I'd really rather you just told me, what to do and I'd go along with it.

Shifu: The Dragon Warrior follows his heart, the Dragon Warrior doesn't let others make up his mind. *exits the Jade Palace*

Po: *screams angry* Arrrrrgh...!


	3. Chapter 3

In the Palace Arena…..

Po: *sits behind a table at the bottom of the stairs inside the Arena, with a line of young female giant pandas in front of him and Shifu at his side* Master, this is ridiculous!

Shifu: *coughs* Ahem! Panda, you have two days to choose your future wife. The Emperor brought you the most beautiful brides from all over China. As courtship, every chosen bride has cooked a dish for you. You'll sample their dishes and make your choice.

Po: *sighs unimpressed* Yeah!

Shifu: The bride you select will receive the Peace Crown. As a symbol that she is your wife. *Zeng shows Po the Peace Crown* Let us begin.

Po: *sighs sad* Alright!

The gong sounds loud. "GONG"

Shifu: Po, I present the bride Ting Ting of the Heilongjiang Province.

Ting Ting: *walks up and places a basket of a decorative radishes on the table in front of Po* Dear Dragon Warrior! It is a privilege for me to offer you these radishes, also it would be an honor for me to...

While Ting Ting is talking, Po has a idea.

Po: *takes a radish, tastes it and lifts his hand* Mmm! Huh? Oh, this... isn't really what I was looking for. Sorry, Miss.

Ting Ting: *in panic* W-W-What? Ah! Oh! Aah! *is suddenly dragged away by two assistants*

Shifu: *looks stunned at him* Panda! What was that now?

Po: *whispers* Sorry, Master Shifu! But she was so annoying and ugly. *looks to the line of brides and sighs* That will be a long day! *smiles cheekily and whispers to Shifu* Okay, gotta get rid of these brides. Hate the food, hate the food...

Shifu: *aghast* PANDA! what are you doing?

Po: *begins to taste and judge the foods of the brides* Mmm! Huh? Oh, this... isn't really what we're looking for. Ah. No, No. No. Mmm…. No. This isn't really your day. No. Nope. Nuh-huh. Nah. No. Ah, Eh. Mm-mm. *tastes the meal of daughter of a village leader* Ewwww, sorry. That one really is bad.

The bride: *sad* Ohh...

Po: *continues the tasting of the foods* No. No, none of these will do. See you next year! *eats the food of the next bride* Mmm….. Awful.

Shifu: *facepalm and growls* Grrrrrrrrrrr... ENOUGH! STOP IT!

All turns around to Shifu.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously on "KFP - You my last hope"...

Shifu: *facepalm and growls* Grrrrrrrrrrr... ENOUGH! STOP IT!

All turns around to Shifu.

Shifu: *screams* Have you lost your mind, Panda!

Po: *innocent* I'm just doing my job.

Shifu: *sighs and says to the brides* Ladies, please excuse the Dragon Warrior. Come back tomorrow and we will continue the ceremony.

All brides leave the Palace Arena and go sadly to the village.

Shifu: *sighs and yells at Po* Panda, if you continue that, you'll never get married.

Po: *stands in the middle of the arena and rolls her eyes* Why do you make such a riot?

Shifu: *yells* Because I trained you to the Dragon Warrior and I want, that you continue the generation.

Po: *yells back* I'm getting married! Just when my future wife falls from the sky. *thinks* As if my future wife would fall from the sky. He, he, he. *turns around and walks away* I go to my father! See you later!

Shifu: *yells after him* PANDA! COME BACK!

Po: *grins* I'm off! *hears a scream from sky* What the...? *looks at the sky and see a female panda fall to him* Oh, no!

Female Panda: *screams* AAAAAAAAAH...! *falls towards the center of the ring and lands on Po*

SMASH!

Po: Uffffff...

A huge dirt cloud, obscuring the ring. The female sees Shifu and Zeng, who holds the crone, looking down at her, appalled. She comes with half-closed eyes round slowly, until her nose touches with of someone else. She opens her eyes and sees Po, who looks a little confused.

Female Panda: *looks at him with an awful realization and starts to dawn. Oh! *gulps and is desperately embarrassed* I'm so sorry. I just wanted to see who the bride of Dragon Warrior was. * stands up and tries to shuffle her butt out of there, mumbling apologies*

Po: Why is this to me so familiar? *stands up and rube his belly in pain* Arrrrrg…!

Shifu: *grins* How interesting. The way you said it, Po! She fell from the sky! I hope you hold your word!

Po: *nervous* W-Wait, Master!

Shifu: *walks to the female, takes the crown from Zeng and puts it on her head* Herewith, I pronounce you to the wife of the Dragon Warrior!

Female Panda: *shocked* W-What?

Po: *more shocked* WHAT?

Zeng bangs the gong. GOOOOONG!

The Five: *applaud* Yeaaaaaaaaah..., congratulations, Po!

Mantis: *cries* My best buddy has grown up! BUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAH...!

A palanquin is carried past Po.

Po: *in panic* Stop! Wait! What are you...?

Female Panda is being lifted by the geese with slight effort on the palanquin and is carried off for the Jade Palace.

Palace Goose: She is much lighter than the Dragon Warrior!

Po: *stands still in the middle of arena utterly stunned, his mouth hanging open* What just happened?


	5. Chapter 5

The palace doors open and the female panda is brought in on the palanquin. She is set down on the ground and the doors close. She is alone.

Female Panda: *runs back to the closed palace doors* Please, wait a second! Hello? Uh...I think there's been a slight mistake. Everyone seems to think that I'm, uh... *realizes where she is* Wow! This place is wonderful. *walks slowly to the Moon Pool and looks into the water* Can it really be that I was chosen to be the wife of the Dragon Warrior? Maybe this is a dream. But if it's a dream, then... *smiles happily* ...I don't want to wake up! *jumps happily in the air* This is fabulous! *gazes at his reflection in the water and sees that Shifu's reflection is joined her* Ouh… *startled* I'm so sorry! I didn't hear you come in! *bows*

Shifu: *bows back* It's ok, my child. I love the mysterious appearance. *smiles* My name is Shifu. I'm the master of this Jade Palace. What's your name, my child?

Female Panda: My name is Ming Zhu.

Shifu: A pearl? *thinks* Hmmmmm... You don't look like a pearl! Rather like a precious jewel.

Ming Zhu: *blushes and looks embarrassed away* Thank you, Master Shifu!

Shifu: *smiles proudly* You're welcome, my child. Since you are now the wife of the Dragon Warrior, you'll now often hear compliments.

Ming Zhu: *sighs sadly* But how can I be his wife, if I don't know anything about him? And the other question is whether he already loves someone?

Shifu: *tries to calm her down* My child, calm down. I don't think, that another woman is in his life. I admit, that he wanted to marry Lu Shi, but they're just friends now.

Ming Zhu: *curious* And what about Tigress?

Shifu: *starts to get nervous* Well, child. They...

?: *stands behind them* We are just friends!

Ming Zhu Shifu and turn startled around and notice Tigress.

Shifu: Oh, it's you Tigress! Good that you're here. That's Ming Zhu and you'll show her the whole Jade Palace. But be careful, because the wife of the Dragon Warrior is very precious. I'm going to meditate. *bows and walks away*

Ming Zhu: *bows to Tigress* Master Tigress, it is my honor...

Tigress: *interrupts her and is very close to her face* Listen to me, Panda. I have nothing against you, but if you hurt my best friend, then you will pay for it. A lot! Do you understand me? *stares dark at her*

Ming Zhu: *looks scared* Yes, I understand! *smiles shyly*

Tigress: *turns around* Follow me. I will show you the palace. But don't touch anything.

Ming Zhu: *nods* Ok. *follows her*


	6. Chapter 6

In the student barrack...

Tigress: *shows Ming Zhu all rooms of the barrack* Here is the bedroom of Monkey, this of Viper, this of Mantis, this of Crane and this is mine. *goes to the next room* This belongs to Po! The next room is yours. I don't think you are ready to sleep together.

Ming Zhu: *blushes* OMG! No, no. It is still too early!

Tigress: *stares at her* Not what I meant, but doesn't matter! *walks with her to the kitchen* Here we cook and eat. Po sits here and you will sit opposite. As respect and so you get eye contact to each other. Do you understand?

Ming Zhu: *nods* Yes, I understand!

Tigress: Po's favorite food is dumplings, noodles and bean buns. He sleeps in the afternoon for about an hour before he goes to train. Please don't disturb him, otherwise he snores at night as revenge. He talks in his sleep stupid stuff, so we can't fall asleep. Use earplugs. Do you have questions?

Ming Zhu: *shy* Yes.

Tigress: *sighs* What do you want to know?

Ming Zhu: *replies* How do you know Po so well?

Tigress: *replies* Come on. Why do you ask?

Ming Zhu: Is it because you like him, right?

Tigress: *surprised, than recovers by asking and smirks* What if I do?

Ming Zhu: *looks sad at the ground and tears come to show* Then I will not interfere.

Tigress: *sees that there will be a love triangle if she does* Relax, Mrs. Dragon Warrior.

Ming Zhu: *surprised* What?

Tigress: *turns the back to her* I don't have those kinds of feelings for Po. I told you already, that we're just friends.

Ming Zhu: *happily* You don't know how happy I am.

Tigress: *sighs* You make me crazy, like your husband. Go to your room and rest. I will make sure that you get new dresses.

Ming Zhu: *confused* New dresses?

Tigress: Of course! You're the wife of the Dragon Warrior now! Or do you want to walk in these rags?

Ming Zhu: No!

Tigress: Then shut up, go to your room and wait! *growls*

Ming Zhu: *scared* Ok, I'll go now! *walks to her room*

Tigress: *sighs and shakes her head* And that should be the wife of the Dragon Warrior? What a shame! *walks away*

Ming Zhu hears that by walking to her room. She goes in, close the door and slides down with her back on the door until her bottom reaches the ground. She hides her back in the knees and cries.


	7. Chapter 7

In the student barrack in the afternoon...

Ming Zhu: *still cries in her room, until she hears a knock at the door* Who is it?

?: *from the door outside* Your husband!

Ming Zhu: *jumps up and opens the door* I'm sorry... I just... I have...

Po: *looks confused at her* Did you cry?

Ming Zhu: *wipes the tears away* No, no! I just had something in my eye!

Po: *sighs* Good, because I always get feelings of guilt, when I see crying women! But I'm here for another reason. *brings in a big box* Here are your new dresses.

Ming Zhu: *opens the box and is stunned* Wow! *takes a green silk dress* This is for me?

Po: *rolls eyes* I don't wear dresses!

Ming Zhu: *hugs the dress* It's beautiful!

Po: *looks at her and noticed how much love in her is* Should I leave you with the dress alone? *grins*

Ming Zhu: *laughs and and hits his shoulder* Ha, ha, ha! Very funny! *hits again his shoulder* Ha, ha, ha!

Po looks serious and unimpressed.

Ming Zhu: *gets nervous* You like blows, right?

Po: *grins* I love Kung Fu and also blows!

Ming Zhu: *blushes* And what about kissing?

Po: Don't flatter yourself, I'm not the right panda for kisses.

Ming Zhu: Well, I would like to kiss you. *comes closer to him, closes her eyes and expected a kiss*

Po: *raises her chin with his index finger and regards her seriously* Open your eyes and look at me. I don't think to kiss you. Although you need kissing badly. That's what's wrong with you. You should be kissed, and often, and by someone who knows how.

Ming Zhu: *smiles* And I suppose, that you are the proper person.

Po: *grins* I might be, if the right moment ever came. Actually, I am your husband. How you flew and landed on me at the arena? You have landed so hard, so that my belly still hurts.


	8. Chapter 8

Previously on "KFP - You my last hope"...

Po: How you flew and landed on me at the arena? You have landed so hard, so that my belly still hurts.

Ming Zhu: *gets nervous* Well, I….

Flashback…

Ming Zhu: *outside the arena doors and tries to get in* Open the doors! *bangs in the doors* Let me in!

Palace Goose: *opens the door* Sorry, but it's too much brides here! *closes the door*

Ming Zhu: *starts looking for another plan and sets out pulling back another, larger tree* I will get in! *suddenly springs up above the arena, catapulted by the tree* I coming in! *thinks in the air, how she will land* Oh, no! Aaaaaaaaaaah! *screams and plummets back to earth and lands in the middle of the arena on Po*

Everything goes black upon impact.

End of the flashback...

Ming Zhu: *finishes* And so I get in!

Po: *stunned* To get in, you have taken the same way, like I did? Wow! *smiles proudly at himself* Yes, that's my lesson! *grins* He he he he...

Ming Zhu: *surprised* Really? You have done the same?

Po: *scratches his neck nervously* Well, not exactly! I had first taken the tree, then I had fastened fireworks on a chair and then flew into the air!

Ming Zhu: *excited* Did you survive it?

Po: *looks seriously* No!

Ming Zhu: *gasps* Oh, no!

Po: *looks sadly at the ground* I died as a noodle seller. *grins then happily* But I am reborn as Dragon Warrior!

Ming Zhu: *laughs* Ha ha ha ha ha! You are so funny!

Po: *looks seriously* Excuse me?

Ming Zhu: *smiles nervously* I mean awesome! Awesome!

Po: *smiles* Thank you... *thinks* Eeeeeeh...! Excuse me, I don't know your name!

Ming Zhu: *smiles* My name is Ming Zhu!

Po: *confused* A pearl? You don't look like a pearl! But like a...

Ming Zhu: *interrupts him* Like a jewel?

Po: *rolls his eyes* No! Like a delicious dumpling!

Ming Zhu: *angry* Like a dumpling? Master Shifu told me I look like a jewel!

Po: *grins* No! You're too fat for that! Should I spell it to you?

Ming Zhu: *growls* You limp noodle!

Po: *looks at first seriously, then grins and walks toward her* Our first marital quarrel! Isn't that romantic?

Ming Zhu: *walks back until her back touches the wall* No, but I'm warning you! If you molest me, I will hurt you!

Po: *grins* Really? *grabs her and presses her against the wall* I accept the challenge! Try to get you free, honey!


	9. Chapter 9

Previously on "KFP - You my last hope"...

Po: *presses Ming Zhu against the wall* I accept the challenge! Try to get you free, honey! I want to see how strong you are.

Ming Zhu tries to get free but fails.

Po: *unimpressed* The chance that something happens today, is probably minimal. Looks like I'm too strong for you, honey!

Ming Zhu: *growls* Take this! *kicks him with her knee into his crotch*

Po: *first silent, but then he yelps in pain* Ow, that's hard! Ooh! Oooohoohoo... my tenders. *falls to the ground in pain*

Ming Zhu: *grins proudly at herself* Don't mess with a woman ever again.

Po: *growls* I know! An angry woman is like a monkey with a bomb!

Ming Zhu: *stunned* WHAT?! *jumps on him on the ground and hits him* Take this, you bastard!

Po: *growls, grabs her hands and rolled her on the ground, so that he is on top of her* Seems like as if the tide has turned, honey!

Ming Zhu: *tries to get free* Let go of me, you bas...

Po: *interrupts her with a kiss* You talk too much, honey. Now, I know, what I must do to make you quiet!

Ming Zhu looked at him in shock.

Po: *smiles with a grin* You're pretty, when you're quiet! What's wrong with you? Want to say something?

Ming Zhu: *still shocked* That was my first kiss!

Po: *smiles simply* Hmph... Don't worry! The first and the last! It will not happen again!

Ming Zhu: *smiles playful* Are you sure, that you are sure?

Po: *thinks* I'm so sure, that I'm so sure!

Ming Zhu: What makes you so sure?

Po: *sighs* If you are quiet now, then I'm sure!

Suddenly the door is opens and Shifu comes in the room.

Shifu: *yells* What are you doing... *not finish the sentence, when he sees what Po and Ming Zhu are doing on the ground and understands it wrong* ...here? *finishes the sentence and is shocked* I think, I disturbed you both!

Po and Ming Zhu unexpectedly look at him.

Po: *stands up and tries to explain* Master, this is not what you think!

Ming Zhu smiles nervously.

Shifu: *grins* How do you know, what I think?

Po: *rolls his eyes and whispers* Because I'm a Kung Fu master, too and also have the same thoughts!

Shifu gasps and Ming Zhu blushes.

Shifu: *yells* Excuse me, Panda, but I never thought about that! And what you had actually done here, if it's not that, what I'm thinking?

Po: *thinks nervously* Well, we just...

Ming Zhu: *says quickly* We just got to know each other!

Shifu: *confused* In this way, you get to know each other?

Po: *thinks* Yeah, that's an old giant panda tradition. *laughs nervously* He he he he he...

Shifu: *unimpressed* For how stupid do you want to sell me?

Po: *thinks* I don't know? How much would you cost?

Shifu is stunned and Ming Zhu giggles a little.

Shifu: *walks angry away* I've never been so humiliated.

Ming Zhu: *worried* Oh, no! Now he is angry at you!

Po: *tries to calm her down* Don't worry! He will forgive me. He always forgive me, because I brought him Inner Peace!

Excuse me, please! I have to train! See you at dinner! *walks away*

Ming Zhu: *smiles* See you later! *sighs in love* He's so awesome!


	10. Chapter 10

In the trainings hall...

Po enters in and notices Shifu, who stands next to the dummy and kick it.

Shifu: *hits the dummy* So he thanked me, after what I have done for him!

Po: *sighs and rolls the eyes and walks to him* Master Shifu, I may have a tiny little problem.

Shifu: *yells* You certainly do. I'm never talking to you again! *turns offended around*

Po: *smiles and shakes the head* Master, you can't be forever angry at me.

Shifu: *turns to him and yells* Watch me! *turns back around*

Po: *sighs* Oh, come on, Master! You know, that that was just a joke!

Shifu: *turns again to him and speaks in a gentle way* Not, for me, panda! The Jade Palace is built on complete respect and honor! *yells* A student must always show respect to his master.

Po: *yells back* That also means for the master. But I don't see anything of that! What about when you made up that "challenge day" thing? Or when you told me my kung fu would improve if I would run on four paws? You wanted to prove that you're Ho Ho Ho and I am… *giggles sickly* Hi Hi Hi.

Shifu: *raises his voice* I didn't want to prove that you're Hi Hi Hi and I'm Ho Ho Ho. *calms down* The first one was to teach you a lesson. And the second one was hilarious. *smiles with a grin*

Po: *smiles back* Ok, Touché! Peace again? *bows*

Shifu: *bows back and whirls him around with no effort and throws him to the floor pinning his arm behind him* Peace!

Po: *in pain* Ow, ok! I deserved that! Please, let go!

Shifu: *lets go of him* Ok, enough of that! How can I help you?

Po: *sits down on the floor* I've got it bad. I'm in love with Ming Zhu!

Shifu: *smiles proudly* That are good news, panda!

Po: *pouts* Did you forget what I told you in the Hall of Heroes?

Shifu: *sighs* No, I didn't! But I'll give you an advice. You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar.

Po: *confused* What do you mean? Who wants to catch the flies?

Shifu: *laughs amusing* Po, Po, Po, Po, Po! I mean, if you want to get closer to her, then you have to be nicer!

Po: *more confused* How should I do that?

Shifu: Well, I know that except Kung Fu, you still have a second hobby!

Po: Really? Which one?

Shifu: *sighs* Food!

Po: *energetically* Oh, yes! I forgot! *smiles sheepishly*

Shifu: *facepalm but then smiles* Just like I know you, you've probably something to eat!

Po: *embarrassed and pulls his answer long* Noooooooo!

Shifu: *frowns* Really? Then why is it so hard to believe you! I know you better, than you know yourself!

Po: *sighs beaten* Ok, I have a dumpling in my pants, if I'm hungry.

Shifu: *thinks* How can I explain you this? Hmmmmmm... You have to give her that, what you love so much. Imagine I'm Ming Zhu! Give me the dumpling.

Po: *puts the dumpling out, want to give it to Shifu, but pulls back* I can't!

Shifu: *stares at him angrily and said in a warning tone* Give me the dumpling, now!

Po scowls. The two glare at each other... it's on now.


	11. Chapter 11

Previously on "KFP - You my last hope"...

Shifu: *stares at him angrily and said in a warning tone* Give me the dumpling! Now!

Po: *stares back and scowls* Never in your fluffy dreams! *hides the dumpling back in his pants*

Shifu: *irritated* This is my last warning, Panda! Give me the dumpling! *yells* GIVE IT TO ME!

Po: *crosses the arms* NO!

Shifu: *leaps onto him* Aah, watch this!

Po: *pulls Shifu's ears* I'll show you, how much I respect you! *bites his arm*

Shifu: Oww! *hits him* Take that, you crazy panda! GIVE IT TO ME!

Po: *growls* NO!

Shifu: I said, GIVE IT TO ME!

They two are all out wrestling, when someone opens the door.

Ming Zhu: *walks in and is confused* What are you boys doing?

They leap to attention.

Both: *smiles and say in choir* We just train!

Ming Zhu: *amused* How is it called? I mean the training?

Po: *cheeky* Pull on the teacher's ear, then you are the master here!

Shifu: *growls* You mean, "Give the student a kick, then you are great!"

Po: *unimpressed and whispers* These aren't rhymes!

Shifu: *whispers back* I ran out of rhymes, all right?

Ming Zhu: *smiles and shakes her head* You two are like little children! I just wanted to tell you that dinner is ready! Today, there are spring rolls.

Shifu: *smiles* Spring rolls! Mmmmh... Yummy! *taps Po with his elbow* You have an adorable wife, Po! And she can cook too!

Ming Zhu: *blushes* Oh, thank you, Master Shifu!

Po: *smiles sheepishly, bows to Shifu and whispers* Master Shifu! I'm allergic to spring rolls!

Shifu: *whispers angrily back and stares at him* If you tell her that and hurt her feelings then you're a dead panda!

Ming Zhu: *looks confused* Is something wrong?

Shifu: *smiles sheepishly* No, my dear! Everything is fine! *stares gloomy at Po and whispers* Make sure, that it stays that way! You understand me?

Po: *nods startled* Yes, Master Shifu!

Ming Zhu: *waits impatiently* Guys, I get every second older!

Shifu: *walks to her* All right, all right, my dear! *opens the door* I'll go first and let you two go alone to the kitchen! See you! *walks away*

Po and Ming Zhu look each other in silence.

Po: *blushes, looks at the ground and breaks the silence* You look fine this evening! *looks at her new green silk dress* It looks good on you!

Ming Zhu: *twirls embarrassed with your fingers* Thank you, my... *hesitates* ...my love! *sighs* I'm sorry, but I don't know how I should call you.

Po: *walks, so like he is, tall and dangerous, to her, stops in front of her and looks penetrable* I like the way, how you call me!

Ming Zhu blushes and scratches embarrassed her neck.

Po: *smiles and hands her his arm* May I offer you my arm, Mrs. Dragon Warrior?

Ming Zhu: *giggles and bows* It would be an honor for me, Mr. Dragon Warrior! *takes his arm*

Both smile at each other, until Po thinks of something.

Po: I'm sorry, but I have something for you! *puts the dumpling out of his pants* It's for you! *gives it to her*

Ming Zhu: *takes the dumpling and smiles* Thank you, my love! *kisses his cheek and eats the dumpling*

Both smile at each other again and walk embraced to the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

In the night after the dinner...

Po and Ming Zhu sit on a step at the bottom of the stairs inside the Arena, lie on their backs, watching the clouds and giggling.

Po: See that? See that? Look at that! It's really pretty.

Ming Zhu: What? Oh yeah! Um- look... there's one that looks like a baby rabbit. See the fluffy tail?

Po: Yeah... hey! There's one, that looks like two warriors, who fighting each other. *laughs*

Ming Zhu grimaces, because this isn't her cup of tea.

Po: *notices that and smiles slightly apologetic* I'm sorry, but I've never done this before.

Ming Zhu: *cuddles up to him* Well, we can do it more often.

Po puts his arm around her and they nuzzle.

At the top of the stairs outside the Hall of Warriors, Shifu looks upon the both.

Shifu: *smiles facilitates* Looks like, that everything is going to be fine.

Back to our love pandas.

Ming Zhu: *cuddles up to him* Po? Why you didn't eat my spring rolls? You didn't like it?

Po: *turns away* It's because I….

Ming Zhu: *puts her paw on his shoulder* Po?

Po: *sighs* It's just because… because I'm al… *he stops* Nothing! I gotta go! *stands up and walks the stairs up to the palace*

Ming Zhu: *calls after him* PO! WAIT!

Po pauses a moment, and looks back at Ming Zhu's face, staring back at him. He looks away and moves to continue, but is stopped by Shifu, who stands in front of him.

Shifu: *jumps up on his cane to get closer to Po's face* And where are you going?

Po: *looks with a stunned expression* Nowhere!

Shifu: *growls* That's what you think! I sort of expected it. *jumps down from his cane, grabs Po by the finger and forces him to walk down the stairs to Ming Zhu* I will not let you run away from her!

Po: *yelps in pain*Ow, ow, ow, ow...

Shifu: *walks to Ming Zhu and grabs her by the paw* Follow me, my child! *walks with them to the arena*

Po: *confused* Where are you taking us?

The three stop in the middle of the arena.

Shifu: *jumps up on his cane and looks at them with a smile* Now take a look at each other!

Po and Ming Zhu are more confused.

Shifu: *raises his voice* I said, LOOK AT EACH OTHER!

Po and Ming Zhu look startled at each other and when their eyes meet, love awakens in them.

Shifu: *smiles* Never forget this place! Because this place is the special place of your hearts. You may now kiss your wife, Dragon Warrior! *notices, that the two hesitate and pushes their muzzles together*

Po and Ming Zhu kiss each other. Shifu jumps down from his cane and walked back to the Hall of Heroes. The two love pandas begin to dance in slow rhythm.

Po: *sings softly*

You're in my arms  
>And all the world is calm<br>The music playing on for only two  
>So close together<br>And when I'm with you  
>So close to feeling alive<p>

A life goes by  
>Romantic dreams will stop<br>So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
>So close was waiting, waiting here with you<br>And now forever I know  
>All that I wanted to hold you<br>So close

So close to reaching that famous happy end  
>Almost believing this was not pretend<br>And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
>So far we are so close<p>

They speed up the dance rhythm, the whole starry sky begins to shine and shooting stars fall down.

Po: *sings*

How could I face the faceless days  
>If I should lose you now?<br>We're so close  
>To reaching that famous happy end<br>And almost believing this was not pretend  
>Let's go on dreaming for we know we are<br>So close

They stop and look at each other in the eyes. Ming Zhu puts her paws on his chest. Po hugs her and smiles lovely.

Po: * ends the song*  
>So clooooooooooooose<p>

They kiss each other and a soft peach blossoms breeze past them.


	13. Chapter 13

Later in the student barracks...

Po: *accompanies Ming Zhu to her room* Good night! *hugs her*

Ming Zhu: *kisses him* Good night, my love!

They nuzzle and Po goes in the direction of his room.

Ming Zhu: *opens the door to her room, but before she enters, she looks in Po's direction and sighing dreamily*Awwwwwwww... *enters her room*

Po: *before he enters his room, he is again stopped by Shifu* Oww...

Shifu: *looks penetrable* And where are you going now?

Po: *looks serious* I'm going to sleep now! Let me alone! Good night! *tries to maneuver around Shifu, but is redirected back* Oh come on! *sighs* What's now?

Shifu: *yells with a whisper voice* Are you kidding me? I sent the five away so that you and Ming Zhu have your wedding night.

Po: *looks stunned at him and tries to persuade* Wow, wow, wow, hold your pandas! I don't think, that she's ready. And I don't know, that I'm ready!

Shifu: *grins* Well, if you don't try, you'll never know, right? *pushes to Ming Zhu's room*

Po: *abuts and smiles nervous* Maybe we should wait for the next night?

Shifu: *yells with a whisper voice again* Master Po! I am your master and command you to spend the night with Ming Zhu!

Po: *sighs beaten* Alright! *walks back to Ming Zhu's room, stops in front of the door and looks back to Shifu*

Shifu points strictly at Ming Zhu's room, before he leaves the hallway of the bunkhouse. Po rolls her eyes, sighs and knocks on the door.

Ming Zhu: *opens the door* Oh, Po! It's you! Is something wrong?

Po: *smiles and scratches embarrassed his neck* No, I just wanted to talk to you!

Ming Zhu: *asks him to come in* Please, come in and we will talk, my love! *takes his paw and leads him in*

Po: *walks in and gets more nervous* So, ummmm... I like your, ummmm... your room. *looks around the room*

Ming Zhu: *closes the door and giggles* This is palace of your master, remember?

Po: *smiles ashamed+ Oh, yes, yes, of course, It's... it's that I... I live here, yeah.

Ming Zhu: *looks confused* Honey, I only got so much room up in my brain and it's filling up fast!

Po and Ming Zhu look baffled at each other.

Locusts silence...

Ming Zhu: *sighs* You wanted to talk with me, Po? What is it?

Po: *looks worried at her* Do you know the real reason, why you're my wife?


	14. Chapter 14

Previously on "KFP - You my last hope"...

Po: *looks worried at her* Do you know the real reason, why you're my wife?

Ming Zhu: *looks confused* What do you mean with "real reason"?

Po: *sighs* You really don't know, do you?

Ming Zhu: *shakes her head* No!

Po: You became my wife, so that you give me a child, who will follow in my footsteps. As the future Dragon Warrior! The grandfather of the Emperor was so decided. If not, then I have to step down.

20 seconds of silence...

Ming Zhu: *confused* You mean, I'm became your wife, because I have to bear a child for you? Not out of love?

Po: *tries to explain* Politically, no! But...

Ming Zhu: *begins to sob* It would be too good to be true. *tears running down her cheeks*

Po: *panic* Zhu, Please don't cry. Listen to me! I really...

Ming Zhu: *cries* I thought my dream became true. But thank you, that you woke me up! *turns around and tries to open the door*

Po: *closes quickly the door, places his hands on both sides of her head against the wall and approaches very close to her face* Listen to me! It's not my fault, that I had to get married. It's not my fault, that you're my wife. And it's not my fault that, you have to bear a child to me. *lifts her chin and wipes her tears away* But it's my fault, that you're crying now! *pulls her closer* And it's your fault, that I'm in love with you. *looks into her eyes* I love you, Zhu!

Ming Zhu: *hugs him* I love you too, Po. I love you very much. *kisses him*

Po: *kisses her back and cuddles up to her* You're so fluffy! Fluffier than me.

Ming Zhu: *smiles* Thank you! I comb my fur every morning and evening!

Po: *breathes her smell in* And you smell so good! Better...

Ming Zhu: *interrupts him*... as you! I know! Moment! Are you trying to seduce me?

Po: *smirks seductively* Maybe! It's our wedding night!

Ming Zhu: *cuddles up to him* Then we should make the best of it! *licks his neck*

Po: *hugs her* Are you trying to seduce me now?

Ming Zhu: *whispers seductively into his ear* Maybe! Are you….

Po: *shuts her up by kissing her on her lips* I love you, Zhu!

Ming Zhu: *kisses him back* I love you more!

Po: *giggles* But not so much like I love you!

Ming Zhu: *growls* Oh, Po! You are so...

Po: *kisses her again* I know! This is me! Tonight we make our dreams come true, my love!

The two love pandas kiss passionately. Po picks her up, lays her on the bed, still kissing her, takes off her dress and they start to make love.


	15. Chapter 15

Next morning, after Po's and Ming Zhu's mating ritual, the morning light enters Ming Zhu's room. She starts to open her tired eyes, but she was still sleepy. As she tries to get up, something or someone stops her. It was a muscular arm, who is around her pudgy body, protecting it. She turns around, blushes and remembers last night. She had lost her virginity with her Kung Fu Master. He is hers and she is his only. She took carefully Po's arm of her body and gets out of the bed, without waking her husband. Then she put her robe on looks once more at Po, who is snoring happily.

Ming Zhu: *sighs in love and whispers* He's so awesome! *exits her bedroom and went to the bathroom. After a bath she arrives to the kitchen and starts to make breakfast* My sweet Dragon Warrior will love it! *decides for Baozi and thinks about what Po told her last night*

Flashback…

_Po: Do you know the real reason, why you're my wife? You became my wife, so that you give me a child, who will follow in my footsteps. As the future Dragon Warrior!_

End of the flashback…

Ming Zhu: *sighs* Am I really become his wife, because of a child? *puts her paw on her belly and smiles*

Suddenly, two muscular arms pulled her to a powerful chest. She yelps, but she already knows, who it is and smiles.

Po: Good morning, my love. *kisses her neck*

Ming Zhu: *turns around in his arms* Good morning, my darling! How did you sleep?

Po: *kisses her neck* Like a baby panda! *licks her neck*

Ming Zhu: *giggles* Po, the breakfast is ready! It will be cold, if you don't let me go.

Po: *caresses her thigh* It can wait... besides... I prefer having you for breakfast... *kisses her neck again*

Ming Zhu giggles and feels like she were in heaven. She can see butterflies and hearts all around her. But the fun stops, as she sees Shifu, who stands next to the entrance to the kitchen.

Shifu: *grins* Get a room, you two!

Ming Zhu and Po move apart and blush.

Po: *bows* Good morning, Master Shifu. Did you sleep well?

Shifu: *sighs, takes a few dumplings and says in sarcasm* Better, than the others! The Five and I will not bother you. Just breakfast! I imagine you worked up quite an appetite after last night.

Ming Zhu and Po blush in shock.

Po: *nervous* You... heard... us?

Shifu: *just walks his way* I told you, that I slept better, than the others! The next time, be a little quieter, when you do children! *calmly exits and comes again* I forgot to say, that you have free today, Po! The day belongs to you both. See you! *walks off*

Po: *looks stunned after him* My master has the best hearing in the whole valley. *turns to Ming Zhu and hugs her* Should we try it again? *smiles seductively* But quieter? *kisses her passionately*

Ming Zhu: *kisses him back* Now? But the breakfast is getting cold!

Po: *smirks* I think we skip the breakfast and go straight to the dessert. *gently bites her ear* I want you now, Zhu! *lifts her up*

Ming Zhu: *unexpected* Aaaaaaaaaaah, be careful with me! *kisses his cheek* You are my wild pet, Po! *giggles* But I'll tame you!

Po: *smiles* I know! *carries her to his room*


End file.
